Internet
DISCLAIMER This wiki is not affiliated with the JET Program or any contracting organization. None of the following should be considered official government recommendations or endorsements in any way. Upon Arrival Internet takes about one month after moving into your apartment to set up. In the interim you may consider renting a portable wifi and having it delivered to Keio Plaza after your arrival. Those with Japanese ability may find great deals at Kakaku.com while English speakers can rely on rental wifi options geared toward tourists such as the ones below. How Internet Service Works You may need to make contracts with TWO separate companies: 1. an Internet Service Provider (ISP) - プロバイダ (purobaida) :: Examples: Asahi Net, YahooBB, Biglobe, etc. 2. a network company that provides the wires and modem :: Examples: NTT, KDDI, au etc. * Some companies (usually cell phone companies) offer bundled services act as both ISP and network ** Examples: Softbank, au, DOCOMO, etc. * If you choose a Mobile internet provider, you will not need a network provider ** Examples: any ISP that offers "Mobile" or "Wimax" plans Types of Connections NOTE: You may be able to find better prices if you hunt for deals. Finding the Best Option Before exploring your options: * Confirm that Wi-fi or LAN is not included in your apartment contract. ** You can ask your real estate agent to show you apartments that have internet included in utilities cost * Ask about preexisting lines in your apartment building. ** Your building might be already wired for a certain company. Contracting with them will allow you to bypass costly installation fees * Keep in mind that many companies require 2 year contracts. ** Make sure you understand your contract thoroughly so that you will not be surprised by any cancellation fees. Kakaku.com (Japanese) :If you have Japanese language ability, you can compare costs and services at http://kakaku.com/bb/ Fees to Expect You should keep in mind the following fees when setting up your wifi: * Monthly cost for the ISP * Monthly cost for the Network and router * Installation fees if you arrange for installation of fiber-optics * Cancellation fees Notable Companies and Deals Asahi Net :Asahi Net is one of the major ISPs in Japan and has special deals specifically for incoming JETs! Well-liked because of their full English support, they have SIM Card, Mobile Wifi, and Fiber-optic options. Check out their website for more information. NTT :Many ISPs use NTT's high speed fiber-optic lines. The internet and ping speed is great for gamers and multitaskers. However, as it is the dominant company in the market, customer service may be a hit-or-miss. Softbank, DOCOMO, au :Cell phone companies often offer rentable wi-fi routers that can be bundled with your cell phone bill. Visit either a flagship store or large electronic store (such as Yodobashi Camera or BIC Camera) and discuss your options. Set-up is very quick -- you may even be able to receive the router the same day! IIJmio Hikari :IIJimo is a popular sim card option for foreign residents in Japan with English support. If you decide to get your sim card from them, it may be worth considering their Internet/SIM bundle. https://www.iijmio.jp/imh/ (Japanese) Free Wifi Hot Spots There are several Wi-fi hot spots in Japan. Their numbers are growing in preparation for the Olympics. Some examples include: # Starbucks Wi2 # 7Spot (offered at 7-Eleven, Denny's, Seibu department stores, etc.) # Haneda and Narita airport # Omo-Free (hot spot offered in Omotesando) # G-Free (hot spot offered in Ginza) # http://www.jreast.co.jp/e/pdf/free_wifi_02_e.pdf JR East Train Lines Free Wifi Apps Free Wifi apps connect your phone to various wifi locations around Japan. They can eat up battery if you leave them running for long but are useful if you have a spare moment and want to check your messages. #http://www.ntt-bp.net/jcfw/en.html Japan Connected Free Wifi #https://japanfreewifi.com/ Japan Free Wifi Review this Page How helpful did you find the Internet page? Extremely Unhelpful Unhelpful Helpful Extremely Helpful Category:IncomingJETs Category:Setting Up